


Revelations

by Blush8657



Category: Bill Clinton - Fandom, Billary - Fandom, HILLARY CLINTON - Fandom, Politics - Fandom
Genre: Auditory Sensation!!, Bondage, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Light BDSM, Orgy, PWP, Secretary Of State, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blush8657/pseuds/Blush8657
Summary: She was never far from her mind...





	1. Trash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malvacea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malvacea/gifts), [LinguistLove_24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinguistLove_24/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Havana Liberation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9385544) by [Blush8657](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blush8657/pseuds/Blush8657). 
  * Inspired by [Havana Liberation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9385544) by [Blush8657](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blush8657/pseuds/Blush8657). 



> **Disclaimer -- This piece contains sex. A lot of it - Threesome, spanking, bondage, lesbian... So if that's not for you, please do not read. If you chose to, please do not bitch :-)
> 
> Thank you SO much to everybody who responded so positively to Havana Liberation. I went out on a whim with that one so I am surprised (not really) that there are as many creeps in this fandom as myself!  
> A special thank you to AnirtakShenwoi and Malvacea for harassing, sorry ENCOURAGING me to write this. And LinguistLove for your wonderfully kind words.
> 
> I have included links to soundtracks to this which I believe will enhance the experience ;-P
> 
> I hope you enjoy and please do leave feedback :-) xx

There. Again. She had seen her. She was sure of it. That mane of thick, dark, wavy hair, her carefree, jovial laugh - all caught in her peripheral. But every time Hillary turned her head, she’d be nowhere to be seen.

"Hills, who is it? Someone we know?" Elizabeth craned her neck to look past Hillary's head.

Hillary laughed in return. "No, I just thought I saw something", she picked up her glass and swallowed the liquid in one gulp.

"God, Hillary, we've only had 2 bottles of wine between the three of us, PLEASE don't tell me you're already drunk!" Anna teased as she wrapped her arms around her friend, "Because I am NOT calling your agents to pick you up just yet!"

"What? No! Believe me, I _**need**_ this night out! It's been too long...in fact, we need a top up”, Hillary observed as she waved their waiter over. "Let's see...twelve tequila shots please..." she winked as the other two whooped and high fived her.

***

She bit her lip and stifled a moan.  
As per his instruction, she had to keep quiet. Or she wouldn’t get her surprise.  
The tickling sensations she was experiencing however were so gloriously heightened by her blindfold and the alcohol streaming through her that she couldn’t help sighing out breathlessly.

“Oh Bill…”

Bill smiled in satisfaction as he observed his goddess before him. Golden blonde tresses cascaded around her head on her silk pillow, her cheeks flushed with arousal, her lips red and swollen. Her pink tongue peeked out seductively.  
He ran the small leather flogger along the length of her curves before careful flicking it in the air to smack sharply against her thighs.

Hillary gasped and jerked at the unexpected sting, her movements constrained by the cuffs at her wrists linking her to their bedpost.  
She didn’t have time to process the sensation before another sting landed at her inner thighs. She let out another whimper, only to be shushed by her husband.

“You said you’d be a good girl, Hilly” he reached out to tweak her erect nipples. Her breasts protruded even farther out than usual due to the position she was in.  
Hillary nodded in response. “…You going to be good?”

“Mmmhmm” she licked her lips

“That’s what I thought” Bill released her nipples which had now turned a darker shade and stood proudly against her golden tanned skin.

Hillary moaned again as she felt a soft wet tongue swirl its way around her very sensitive peaks before being engulfed in warm wetness.

Bill’s cock throbbed at the sound of the whimpering coming out of his wife. There was a satisfaction to seeing one of the most powerful women in the world reduced to nothing but noises. Even if she was his wife.

He ran a hand up and down the length of his rock-hard member. It would not fail him tonight. He had made sure of that with the aid of a little blue pill. He had all the time in the world.

Hillary waited for the next sensation to hit her with bated breath.

It had taken a bit of convincing, but Bill had got to her when she was at her most amenable – drunk and horny after a night out with the girls. He had been insistent with her to try something new in bed, something "exciting" but wouldn’t say what. Whilst she was initially nervous, she trusted Bill completely.

**_SMACK!_ **

Hillary cried out more in surprise than pain as the leather strands slapped along her waist and ribs. And again, on the other side. This was followed by a quick succession of smacks all over her arms, across her breasts and hips.  
Hillary squirmed at the stinging sensation, doing her utmost to be the good girl Bill wanted her to be. She was surprised to find a pleasant warmth spread through her core as the leather continued slapping her now tingling flesh.

She couldn't hold it in anymore and let out a sob followed by a long drawn out moan. Every inch of her was on fire.

She felt a shifting on the bed, and Bill's familiar weight on top of her. His hands cupped her face and he brought his mouth down to gently place a kiss on her lips.

"Did I hurt you baby?" He murmured in her ear, sending goose bumps along her spine.

Hillary nodded..."But I like it..." she whispered through an impish smile.

Bill laughed out loud. She never ceased to amaze him. "You’re a kinky little thing, aren't you..."

"Only for you..." her voice was thick with need.

Bill smirked and brushed his lips against her ear again. He nibbled at a lobe as one of his large fingers found their way to her centre.

“I’m not so sure about that, my love…” He growled seductively in her ear as he slowly hovered a hand above her pussy, not quite making contact but close enough to her surface that she could almost feel it.  
Hillary whimpered and thrust her hips forward to indicate her need.

Slowly, oh so slowly, Bill took his middle finger and placed it just at the entrance of her pussy. He let out a groan as he felt the heat she was emanating. He slid it up along her slit, marvelling at her slick wetness and found the little nub hidden away at the top. He circled it a few times and observed the sheer ecstasy on his wife's face.  
Bringing his finger back down to the dip of her entrance he, slipped a digit inside.

Hillary purred and shivered contentedly at the sensation of her husband's elegant, thick fingers playing with her slick pussy.  
In...out...in....out…in...out...in.............out. So, measured. So deliciously torturous.  
He added a second finger, stretching her further, caressing her sensitive and engorged walls. She began thrusting her hips gently to meet his blissful movement.

“Mmm…yes…”

She felt Bill’s tongue find the sensitive spot on her neck and lick all the way up to her ear. She couldn’t stand this…. She was so close….

“Baby…I’m…I’m going to cum…”

“…I know all your little secrets…”

Bill observed her face as he continued fucking her with his fingers. Although he couldn’t see her eyes under the blindfold, he could tell she had them squeezed shut. He knew she wasn’t paying attention to a single word he said. Her mouth was open and panting, inviting him to join hers.  
He brought his lips down to meet hers, his tongue slipping in without resistance. He loved her taste

Hillary panted into his mouth as his tongue twisted around hers.

“You gonna cum, my baby?”

Hillary nodded, trembling helplessly as he picked up pace and placed his thumb on her now swollen clit.

“Wrong. _I_   tell you when to cum.” He then bit down on her neck hard, before sucking on the flesh to soothe it.

“Aah!…Please…please let me cum Billy…”

"First you have to promise me someth-"

“Anything! You can do anything you want, just please baby let me cum… I’m so close…”

Bill knew she was on edge. The slight jiggle of her delectable breasts caught his eye. Sweat shimmered like gold dust under the candle lights.

“Anything Hilly?” He asked darkly as he pushed his fingers back in.

She licked her lips and nodded furiously. “Anything babe -oooooohhh…yesssss” she hissed back as Bill inserted his fingers back into her down to his knuckles before curving inside to massage the ridge of her g-spot.

Bill couldn’t help but take hold of his rock-hard cock in his fist and pump slowly yet deliberately, spreading the glistening fluid from his swollen head down the base.

Deciding to take his wife’s body out of her turmoil, Bill picked up pace and began to apply more pressure as he fingered her, her gasping and mewling music to his ears.

He leaned forward to take a puckered nipple in his mouth. He could have them in his mouth all day long and he would not tire of it.

He felt her breathing become even more jagged as her pussy tightened around him.

“I can feel your pussy, baby. It’s so tight. Cum for me. Cum on my fingers…. that’s it…good girl…”

Encouraged by his words, Hillary focused on all the sensations she was, and wasn’t experiencing – sight deprivation, limited movement, Bill’s tongue biting and flicking at her erect nipples, his fingers filling her over and over until the sparks built up steadily. She could bear it no more. She sucked in a breath as her whole body went rigid and lifted off the bed. Shockwaves rippled through her quivering pussy and right down to her toes.

Bill watched until she came down from her high. Breasts flushed and heaving. He gently withdrew his fingers and licked her clear juices off.

He pushed her blindfold off her eyes and on to her forehead. Hillary blinked a few times before focusing her glassy eyes on to Bill’s.

“That was amazing, honey” she exhaled as she lifted her head up to kiss him sloppily.

“I’m glad you think so…because this night has just begun babygirl…”

 

***

 

"Billy...you need to let me loose of these." She tugged her cuffs. "I want to suck that big, throbbing dick in my mouth..." She winked cheekily and licked her lips seductively, knowing the effect it would have on Bill.

Bill, who was drawing lazy circles along her stomach gazed into her eyes. "Oh really, because as far as I can recall, I only need that delicious mouth of yours", he teased back.

Bill got up and kneeled over his wife to uncuff her, his penis standing fully erect in front of her face.

"Very funny...Hey Billy?" she asked as she flicked her tongue out to swirl it around his swollen head. "Guess where we went tonight?" She closed her eyes, enjoying his salty essence.

His cock jerked involuntarily and he moaned at the unexpected lick. "...Let me think.... Dinner and drinks?"

"Yes, but _where_..." She asked as she made herself more comfortable now that she was free of her constraints.

"Ok, uuummmm...that bar you like? Saint Jude’s?" He lay down next to her and pulled her close, taking a reddened wrist and kissing it softly.

"Guess again..."

"Oh, I don’t know Hill, the casino?"

"No..." she giggled excitedly. " Give up?"

"Give up. Where?" he asked as he ran his fingers through her soft hair.

"Trash". She beamed.

"Trash. The nightclub you'd done nothing but complain about for the past few weeks?" He chucked incredulously.

Hillary nodded back, eyes sparkling.

"You said it would bring all the 'hood's' and 'hooligans' to -"

"Well, I was wrong! Billy it was SO much fun!"

"Well that's great honey! I'm glad you enjoyed it. It's not really your scene though is it...?"

"That’s what I thought", she sat up. "But the music was so good baby...it's really quite sexy, and the beat just sort of…” She grasped in the air looking for the most appropriate term…”…'pulses' through you. The kids there -"

"The kids...?"

"Yeah you know the other 'patrons' ", she swatted his arm playfully, "...they gave me one of those USB sticks with the music on it..."  
Hillary pranced off the bed and skipped unsteadily to her purse. Bill watched her bemused as she rifled through it. "...they thought I was really "chill" to be hanging out with them...This!" she waved a small metallic object. "Baby, the DJ...he told me to, you know...stick it in your thing..." she sauntered back, steps wavering.

"I beg your pardon!" Bill guffawed. She climbed on top of him, her slick centre resting on his abdomen. "Biiillll" she whined.

"Ok, ok, I know what to do." His long limbs effortlessly slid the USB stick into the laptop on his side table.

The silence was immediately filled with sensual moaning and a thumping bass reverberating around their bedroom as ' ** _Choke Me, Spank Me (Pull My Hair)_** ' by **Xzibit** blared.  **<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n3iE7_xb7Dg> .**

 "Wow..." The combination of the very explicit lyrics and watching the Secretary of State undulating her hips against him, grinding her wet pussy on him in time to the beat of the music was too much for Bill. He was temporarily speechless.

"It's good huh?" she asked, voice low and husky, eyes closed.

Bill blinked and finally found his voice. "Yeah...I uh… I know him..."

Hillary stopped grinding and opened her eyes. She looked at him sceptically. "How exactly?"

Bill scoffed,” Honey, I was the first black president of the United States!" He flipped her over before she could respond. " Now why don't you take my friend X's advice and 'perfect your dick kissin' ".

Hillary's eyes sparkled. "I'd be delighted Mr President..."

 

***

 

"Oh fuck, yes...harder...fuck me harder" she panted breathlessly.

She couldn't believe quite how turned on she was. ‘ _ **Pony’**_ by **Ginuwine**   **<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lbnoG2dsUk0>** was now playing and Hillary was sure her choice of music only fueling Bill’s lust tonight. He had been fucking her continuously for almost an hour, and seemingly nowhere near close to finishing. Not that she was complaining. Her quivering, aching pussy invited every thrust.  
Bill had talked her into putting the blindfold and cuffs on again. Only this time, her arms were behind her back, allowing Bill to use the cuffs as leverage as he pumped into her. Her knees balanced precariously on the bed as every thrust threw her forward roughly. Only Bill's hold on the thin chains stopped her from falling.

Hillary felt herself building up to that glorious edge again. "Baby I'm going to cum again...I need you...I need you so badly..." she whimpered as his head bumped against her cervix.

Suddenly Bill stopped and pulled out of her, letting her go as she unexpectedly fell forward. She heard a shuffling and the door open.

"Bill?"

"...Just a minute baby..."

'Oh God, please don't let an agent have walked in to find her with her ass and pussy in the air' Hillary groaned internally.

A few minutes later, she felt the bed shift in front of her, and hands so very softly lift and caress her face.  
Hillary smiled at the unexpected tenderness. "I love you, babe" she whispered.

She felt her tangled and sweaty hair being brushed away, and small kisses being showered all over her face. The kisses ghosted down to her neck. She shuddered involuntarily as she felt a hot, wet tongue trail its way from the base of her throat right along to her earlobe, swirling gloriously before latching on to suck at the sensitive flesh.

"Oh fuuucckkk..."

The hot breath against her skin only heightened her pleasure.

"Kiss me honey, please..." she didn't quite recognise the desperation in her own voice but at this moment, she could not care less how she sounded.

Fingertips circled her tender nipples, never quite touching her protruded peaks.

"Please...." she wasn’t even sure what she was pleading for...

Finally, Hillary felt the softest lips plant themselves on top of hers. She pulled away in surprise. This...this couldn't be Bill...  
Before she could continue her chain of thought, the hands cupped her face and pulled her in for another kiss. This time with more insistence. Hillary groaned and found herself responding to the tongue seeking entrance into her mouth. She allowed it to slip in, to flick against the tip of her tongue ever so slightly before withdrawing. Teeth nibbled at her bottom lip before the tongue was back inside her, tickling the roof of her mouth, flattening and twisting against her own tongue. Hillary's heart picked up pace as the kiss deepened. She was lost in the sensations...the taste...strawberries...  
She was brought back to reality as she felt another presence hover close to her.

A gravelly voice in her ear sent shivers down her spine..."Good girl". Bill.

Hillary was struggling to formulate in her mind what was happening. She felt hands suddenly at her behind, massaging and kneading at her ample flesh. Bill's hands. She would know the shape of his fingers, the length of his palms, the texture of his skin anywhere. Her legs were re-positioned, her shoulders pushed down a little to force her ass further into the air and her arms behind her lift as Bill took hold of the chain of the cuff again. She felt him run the head of his cock against her wet pussy, tapping it against her clit a few times for good measure

"Mmmm...." the owner of the mouth moaned into her. Hillary's ears pricked up as a realisation dawned on her.  
She let out a slight groan herself and squeezed her eyes shut as she felt her pussy being opened. Bill's dick entered her slowly....so excruciatingly deliberately. She felt herself stretching to accommodate him as he pushed and then withdrew again only to push back. Deeper this time. She was positive she could feel his veins brushing against her walls. She gasped as he went deeper still, the angle of her body giving him direct access to her g-spot.

The mouth at her lips moaned again. Hillary forced herself to break the kiss and pulled back. She took a moment to gather herself as Bill worked his magic behind her, the fire in her already beginning to pool deep in her abdomen.

Her voice was only just audible over the music and Bill's grunting.

"Ava".

"Madame Secretary..." Ava whispered in her ear before delicately planting a kiss on her cheek.

Bill, who had slowed his thrusting down significantly watched the exchange between his wife and this beautiful young woman intently. Leaning over her back, he slowly lifted her blindfold over her head and threw it aside, taking Hillary by surprise.  
Hillary blinked rapidly, not quite believing her eyes.  
Bill bit in a grunt as he felt Hillary’s walls clench around him tightly when her eyes locked with Ava’s.

"I knew I saw you." she spoke almost to reassure herself before her vision turned blinding white as a fire seared through her abdomen, travelling through her body in an almost other-worldy orgasm.


	2. Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your kind words. 
> 
> I do hope you enjoy this chapter and the accompanying music.
> 
> Xxx

_**<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2IH8tNQAzSs> Lollipop**_ by _**Lil Wayne**_  
   
Hillary dropped her head on to Ava's slender shoulder, her hot ragged breath sending tingles straight down to Ava's pussy.   
She hadn't yet recovered from her high when Bill pulled out and stepped round to position himself in front of her. He raked his fingers through her hair and tightened his palm into a fist, directing her flushed face to his slick, glistening cock.  
   
Hillary looked up at him through heavy, hooded lids as she licked her swollen lips. She swirled her tongue around his perfect head before engulfing him into her wet heat.  
Bill let out a guttural cry. He desperately wanted to close his eyes, to savour his wife's skilful mouth. However, he was transfixed at the scene before him.   
   
Hillary's intense gaze burned through him. Her eyelashes cast elongated shadows across her hollowed cheeks, pupils fully dilated...dark...glowing...  
Vibrations shot through him as she hummed gently. He bit his lip so hard he was sure he could taste blood.   
He watched as Ava leaned forward towards his wife's mouth, her tongue peeking out to flick tentatively along Hillary's stretched, swollen lips, before leaning down and slavering her tongue along the base of Bill's dick. Every so often, her mouth would meet Hillary's as it travelled down his shaft.  
Bill could hold it no longer. His balls tightened, and his grip on Hillary's head became tighter, holding her in place as he began to thrust his hips deeper.   
   
Hillary obliged by relaxing her throat, allowing Bill to go in as deep as he needed to. She felt Ava sit next to her and caress her breasts, before feeling the familiar wetness of Ava's soft tongue lapping at her nipples.   
Bill's thrusting became rougher, more haphazard. He was close. The tingling in his balls started spreading as an earth shattering orgasm splintered through him.   
   
Hillary felt his dick throb and swell, before his hot liquid exploded out of him, hitting the back of her throat. She kept her mouth tightly suctioned over Bill, ensuring to swallow every last drop of his seed.   
Closing her eyes, Hillary tried to picture the scenario she was in the centre of - her mouth stretched over her husband's impressive cock whilst her lover...her Ava, so sensually nipped and licked along her breasts. She felt wanton, dirty...and revelled in the obscenity of it all.   
   
***  
   
Hillary lay on their bed cradling a dozing Ava in her arms as Bill lay on her other side, snoring deeply. She shook her head and wondered how they could sleep over the still blaring music.  
   
She studied Ava closely. The girl hadn't changed one bit since she had last, and first, seen her a few months ago.  
Her figure remained succulent, barely hidden under the black lace bra and pants. Soft and curvy with a slender waist, firm yet pillowy breasts and her face...thick dark lashes framed beautiful chestnut eyes. The eyes that initially drew her in. Her skin kissed bronze by the sun and her lips... silky soft, red, full.... a small shiver ran through Hillary at the memories.   
She knew she would have to have some sort of discussion with Bill but for the moment, she just wanted to be bask in the contentment.  
   
As if on cue, Ava stirred and blinked open her eyes. She looked at Hillary and grinned like the cat that got the cream.  
   
"What?" Hillary cooed running her fingers up along Ava's arm.  
"Nothing. I'm just happy to see you Mrs Clinton..."  
Hillary licked her lips. "Ava. It's 'Hillary'. Ok?"  
Ava untangled herself from the older woman's arms and reached for something under the pillow.   
   
"Ok Hillary. By the way, I brought you a gift" she exclaimed as she presented her a bottle.  
"Oh, thank you sweetheart...what is it?"  
"It's Aguardiente... the shots Hillary, remember?...Or maybe you don't remember..." Ava winked and laughed.  
   
How could Hillary forget. She had experienced the worst hangover in years. And no wonder, she raised an eyebrow, 60% alcohol.  
   
"...Come, let’s have a toast...for old times’ sake". Ava unscrewed the cap and took a swig out of the bottle.  
Hillary smiled and decided to go for it. "Old times sake" she winked, raising the bottle to her lips and taking 2 big gulps. The aniseed flavour was not as unpleasant as she remembered it to be.  
   
In no time, they had finished half of the litre bottle between them.   
Hillary felt that familiar and comforting haze of intoxication blanket over her once again. She giggled as Ava played with her hair. "...it's not nearly as beautiful as yours Ava. I always wanted to have thick dark hair like you as a child...I always wanted to be as beautiful as someone like you..."  
   
A new song began thumping though the speakers. <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tiC8MapOLHw> **Go Girl** by _**Pitbull**_.  
   
Ava's eyes lit up and she suddenly jumped up and pulled Hillary up by the arms. "It's our song Hillary! Dance with me, come on...!"  
   
Hillary stood tentatively, trying to force her heavy limbs to cooperate as she slipped on her satin slip robe.  
 "Ava...I don't...I can't dance like you. You know this..." she slurred a little  
   
Ava however would not take 'no' for an answer and pulled Hillary close to her, nuzzling her ear as she spoke. "Nonsense. I remember how sexy you were when we danced together that night. Do you remember?"  
Hillary closed her eyes, memories of that night flooding back. The music, the dancing, bodies packed and sweating…  
“I remember…” she whispered back hoarsely.  
“…You remember how or bodies moved against one another…?”

  
Hillary opened her eyes and found herself staring right into Ava’s, the intensity of the young woman’s gaze made her blush and she looked away.  
Ava smiled and moved her hands down to Hillary’s waist. “Here, I’ll direct you…” she said pushing her hips forward to bump against Hillary’s abdomen. She gyrated her hips in time to the catchy beat of the music, pulling Hillary along with her. "See?... Just feel the music...yeah, like that. You're a natural baby...'Girl I wanna know your name'..." she sang along as she danced.  
Hillary found her rhythm and found herself following Ava's movements once more. She marveled at how this girl had the ability to put her completely at ease.  
   
She watched mesmerised at how fluid Ava's movements were, the way her skin glistened in the glow of the candle, the bounce of her breasts, the sway of her hip...Hillary let out a heavy breath, only just having realised that until tonight, she had not in fact seen Ava undressed. She felt a flush creeping up her own chest and neck. The room was suddenly stiflingly hot. Reaching down to untie her slip, Hillary realised the belt had come loose long ago.   
   
Ava stopped dancing and looked at Hillary, concerned. "Ok, baby?" her fingertips brushed golden strands out of Hillary's face.  
Hillary nodded. "I'm just hot"  
"You most certainly are..." Ava purred. "Why don't you take this off..." she removed Hillary's slip before she could protest in any way. "There. So beautiful...don't ever forget that Hillary. You're magnificent, so womanly..." fingers brushed through Hillary's hair. "...So smart..." Her face inched slowly forward. Hillary could feel her breath on her lips. Dark eyes smoldering into hers "...So  _powerful_..."  
   
Hillary could bear it no longer. She grabbed Ava's face with shaky hands and crushed her lips on to hers. Ava didn't resist. She opened her lips to let Hillary's tongue in, groaning as a soft tongue massaged her mouth. She felt Hillary's breasts heaving against hers, then hands reach round tentatively to the clasp of her bra.   
Hillary pulled away momentarily, lips puffy and red. Ava nodded. Words were unnecessary.  
   
Hillary's breath hitched in her throat as she pulled away the lace. The most perfect pair of breasts stood proudly in front of her. She licked her lips. "Can I..."  
   
Ava smiled and took Hillary's hands into hers. She kissed each palm before placing them on her breasts.   
Hillary could feel the blood rushing around her ears.    
"They're beautiful Ava..." she fluttered her fingertips lightly over the full mounds. They felt so different from her own. A small gasp escaped Ava's lips as she grazed over her taught nipples.  
"Do you like that?" Hillary smiled devilishly as she flicked the tip lightly again....and again once more.   
She loved the expression on Ava's face. Bending down slightly, Hillary found herself placing her lips on she soft flesh. One kiss.... two kisses...three kisses. Her mouth hovered over a nipple, before closing over it. Her tongue tenderly caressing the sensitive peaks.  
She heard Ava moan and thrust her chest further into her mouth. Encouraged, Hillary swirled her tongue around before scraping her teeth against the nipple and quickly soothing with her tongue. She proceeded to lavish the same attention to the other breast, pleased to hear Ava's gentle gasping.  
   
Standing straighter, she took Ava's hand into hers and lead her to the large bed where they made themselves comfortable. Ava covered Hillary's body with hers, as she lay on top of her. Their mouths yet again tangled with one another. Eyes closed, Hillary felt Ava separate her legs and nudge her thigh in between. She desperately wished to grind down, feel the pressure against her wet center but first, she needed to do something else.  
   
"Ava?..." she mumbled in between kisses. "...I want to touch you..."   
Ava licked her lips and smiled. "You don't have to do that..." The music changed, and a seductive voice penetrated the room as <https://youtu.be/pvv6AD8mmPc>   **Naughty Girl** by  _ **Beyonce**_ began playing.  
"I know."   
"Okay..."  
   
Hillary flipped them around so that she was now on top. Her fingers danced along Ava's shapely curves until they rested on her hips. Nervously, Hillary hooked her fingers into the waistband of Ava's lace pants and lowered them slowly down her toned, tanned legs.  
Throwing them aside, Hillary was greeted with her prize.  
   
She gasped. "It's so smooth", gingerly tracing a finger along Ava’s pubic mound.  
Ava's couldn't help but laugh. "What were you expecting silly? I like to wax it all off."  
Hillary almost gulped. Her heart was racing. Slowly, she separated Ava's knees, closing her eyes as she inhaled the musky scent of her sex. She felt heady. Her scent was so...natural. Earthy, yet...sweet. And her pussy…Hillary felt the fluids between her own legs begin to drip down her thighs. It was so neat, and pink…and inviting…  
   
"Lie on your stomach..." Hillary instructed as she reached out for something.  
   
Ava did as she was told, her face laying on the pillow. Hillary bit her lip at the sight of this beauty, her mane of thick hair spread around her shoulders, and a behind so pert and full she wanted to smack her hand down on it just to see if it would bounce as Bill claimed with hers.  
   
Hillary leaned into her nightstand and picked up a small bottle. Carefully kneeling next to her on the bed, she lightly traced her left hand to the side, up her back and towards her neck, whilst her right hand moved down the small of her back, just brushing her hip and thigh.   
Hillary poured some oil onto her hands, rubbing it to warm the fluid, and reached down towards Ava's back. Mandarin and jasmine. The smell was intoxicating. It mingled with the scent of the candles giving them both a high.  
   
Her skin was silky soft against Hillary’s palms. She glided her hands from her shoulders down to her the width of her hips, eliciting a small gasp.  
   
She slowly worked her neck and shoulders, paying close attention to her breathing. Ava seemed relaxed, her eyes closed and her lips hinting at a smile. Hillary moved up to her left arm, smoothing oil slowly from her shoulder to her wrist in one fluid stroke, then rubbing back up in small circles, repeating the process a few times. And then same to her other arm.  
Fluttering her fingers along her sides, she was surprised she wasn't ticklish – she didn't even flinch. She massaged the small of her back, which induced more small sighs of pleasure.  
Hillary’s fingertips danced along her hips, carefully avoiding her full bottom.  
   
Ava’s left leg was at the receiving end of her attention for the moment, hands rubbing the oil along her thigh. Ava’s legs were pressed together, blocking access to her inner thighs. Hillary smirked knowing this was a little game, and carried along down her leg, massaging her calf, and moving towards her feet.  She lifted Ava’s leg and before laying her leg down, adjusting it to leave a small gap between Ava’s thighs. She repeated this on her other leg, which too now lay glistening from the massage oil.

Taking her time, Hillary slowly ran her hands up to Ava’s inner thighs, savouring each moment before roving up and resting on her bottom. She had to stop herself from grabbing onto the lusciously full ass cheeks and squeezing hard, knowing from personal experience how sore it could be.  
Instead, she caressed the smooth skin, alternating between slow, sensual movements to quick, small taps, creating the most hypnotic rippling movement. Ava let out a strangled sigh as Hillary’s hands traveled back over her hips.  
Hillary smiled as Ava unconsciously thrusted her ass towards her.  
Choosing to continue her teasing, Hillary lifted her hands and massaged the small of Ava’s back, never going low enough to touch those ample cheeks.  
   
Eventually, she nudged her side. “Turn around…” She didn’t recognise the need in her own voice. Ava rolled over dutifully, eyes still closed, her breathing slow and steady.  
   
Hillary surveyed her body. She was perfection – full breasts, flat stomach, full hips, and her glistening, smooth pussy….

Her fingers trembled as they made their way towards Ava's neck.  Her fingers barely touching Ava as she traced a path from behind her ears, down her neck, and along her collarbones.  
Ava’s mouth opened and closed a fraction of an inch, displaying her pleasure with small, almost silent moans.  
Hillary massaged her sides and her abdomen, moving up the valley between her breasts. Ava’s chest was rising and falling more prominently now, her breathing shallower.  
Licking her lips, Hillary ran over the curve of her breasts and back towards her navel, before stroking her hips. She noticed Ava shudder.  
   
Leaning down, Hillary put her mouth to Ava’s ear. “Are you ok my baby?” Her voice low and breathy.  
Ava nodded, not trusting herself to vocalise everything she was currently feeling.  
Surveying Ava’s face for a moment, Hillary very gently brought her lips to meet Ava’s. How she loved the softness of those lips. Ava did not require much prodding, opening her mouth to meet Hillary’s tongue in a soft, sensually languid kiss.  
Both whimpered into the other’s mouth, their sound muffled.  
   
Reluctantly breaking away, Hillary gathered up her nerve and slithered down her lover’s slick body before slowly drawing Ava’s knees up towards her. Slowly, she separated the long slender legs, placing them on each side of her.  
Her heart was racing. Ava’s pussy was now a darker shade of pink and wetter. So much wetter than before Hillary started her seduction. She bit her lip as she noticed her small nub more prominent and swollen.  
   
She brought a tentative finger to Ava’s pubic bone and traced it gently, before moving lower…and lower.  
She felt her finger coat slightly with Ava’s juices before she slipped her finger gently between the neat slick folds and parted the lips.  
She heard Ava let out a small gasp.  
Taking encouragement from the younger woman’s vocalisations, Hillary let her finger run along Ava’s swollen labia, before circling her hardened clit.  
   
“Hillary…” Ava gasped  
   
Although this was her first experience with a female, Hillary went with her instinct and with how she personally enjoyed being touched.  
   
She circled her wet finger over Ava’s clit deliberately slowly causing Ava’s hips to jerk of the bed momentarily.  
Ava’s brows were furrowed, her eyes closed and fingers digging into the mattress. Her mouth was slightly open as small gasps and moans escaped.  
She continued her attention onto Ava’s clit, marveling at how much wetness was pooling between her own thighs as a result.  
 

Licking her lips, Hillary trailed her finger back down the soft fleshy folds until she found the dip of the entrance.  
   
“Ava…look at me…”  
   
Ava’s eyes remained closed… she was in another world.  
   
Hillary’s finger tickled the entrance and dipped in every so slightly, before pulling out to rest just at the entrance.  
   
“Ava…”  
   
Ava finally opened her eyes and looked directly into Hillary’s.  
   
Pushing her finger in, Hillary sank into Ava’s slick warmth, inch by inch until she was knuckle deep. Hesitantly, she pulled out, and then back in, afraid she might hurt her.  
   
“More…” Ava cried out. “...It’s ok…go faster”, she pushed her hips into Hillary’s finger as encouragement.  
   
Hillary nodded, slipping in a second finger. She watched intently as Ava’s eyes fluttered at the overwhelming sensation. Her pussy gripping vice like on to Hillary’s fingers.  
   
"Ava...you're so tight...I don't want to hurt you...", concern edging her voice  
"You won't.  Please baby just..."

Ava threw her head back as Hillary did just as requested and screwed her fingers slowly out and then back into Ava's slick pussy. She did so again, just as slow.

  
Getting more comfortable with the situation,  Hillary picked up speed and began to fuck Ava faster. She was was stunned to feel Ava’s walls get wetter still, allowing her to slip in and out with ease. She observed Ava, writhing and moaning on the bed. _Her_ bed with her husband asleep on the other side. The thought sent a jolt of electricity right down to her clit.  
Taking cue from Ava’s panting and groaning, Hillary added in a third finger, pausing to allow Ava to adjust before twisting and pumping her fingers in and out. She found a rhythm that seemed to work best for Ava and stuck to it, her core throbbing everytime she heard the slick wetness of her fingers against Ava.

Ava's need was growing, she could feel her pussy clenching down on Hillary’s fingers, her softness caressing her inner walls. Her breathing become shallower and her head as though she were drowning in pleasure.  
"T-touch my clit...yes...oh...just like that..."

  
Still attending to her pussy, Hillary crawled up to meet Ava’s face. The expression on her young lover's face would be forever burned into Hillary’s memory.

She ran a tongue over Ava's lips but stopped short of kissing her. Her forehead rested against Ava's damp skin, their lips barely touching, hot breath caressing the other's mouth.

"Look at me...", Hillary said softly as she affectionately swept Ava's sweaty hair from her forehead.

Eyes screwed shut, Ava panted into Hillary's mouth. She could sense how close she was.

"Ava..." she cooed seductively.   
Ava forced her eyes open and found herself looking directly into Hillary’s sapphire blue orbs.  The tenderness in her eyes took her by surprise. Hillary smiled and nodded lightly. "...come for me ..."

Ava felt her body beginning to flush and tingle as Hillary manoevered her fingers inside her tight walls, the friction on her clit building her up to a glorious edge.  
"I'm so close..." she cried breathlessly.

"Yes...let go baby..." Hillary encouraged, flicking her tongue against the tip of Ava's.

Ava began to breath faster. Her skin pricked as she felt the stirrings in her pussy.  Beginning at her core before spreading through every nerve ending.  
She clumsily placed her palm on Hillary’s cheek and circled her thumb over the apples, never breaking eye contact. Her eyes drunk with ecstacy.

"I...I love you..." she whispered before her eyes rolled back and her body stiffened, hips lifting off the bed.  
She let out a long drawn out groan whilst simultaneously  gasping for breath.

Hillary watched Ava writhe and squirm in awe, a feeling of pride overwhelming her. She had reduced this beautiful, very sexual woman to.... _this_.  

Ava’s pussy spasmed around and pulled her fingers in so violently, Hillary was almost afraid she might hurt her.  
She showered Ava's face with small kisses as the woman rode through her high. 

Eventually, Ava’s breathing slowed and she relaxed into the bed, allowing Hillary to withdraw gently and lie back.

"Are you alright, my darling?"

Ava nodded, cuddling into Hillary and resting her head on her breast. "Thank you."


End file.
